


take me anywhere

by adverbialstarlight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Post-War, F/M, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Good Lotor (Voltron), Love Confessions, Pining, Rebuilding, aka what lotor and allura fucking deserved, other characters also mentioned or shown briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adverbialstarlight/pseuds/adverbialstarlight
Summary: The war has now come to an end and Lotor decides to stop by and help in the restoration efforts of the New Altea. While there, he and Allura have a talk.





	take me anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> For [atleastsevenfrogs](http://atleastsevenfrogs.tumblr.com/) on tumblr in the [Altea's Valentine's Exchange](https://alteasvalentinesexchange.tumblr.com/)! I hope you like it writing lotura again was super fun :D
> 
> title from Take Me Anywhere by Tegan and Sara

Lotor had never realized how much he liked the quiet before. There was nothing but fields of magenta for miles, and beyond that was a spark. The spark of what would one day grow to become one of the first metropolis on New Altea. His colony could never compare to something like this, something _real_ and right and worthy of Alteans. Worthy of Allura.

He’d come early that morning to help unload a few shipments of essential supplies, having nothing else to do now with his father and Haggar gone and the Blade of Marmora being entrusted with helping the remaining Galra as well as all the different species affected by the empire. Allura, Coran, and Romelle were put at the head of the building of New Altea, and so it was no doubt that that was where he would focus his efforts for now.

As a half-Altean it was the best project to gravitate towards because it was closest to his heart and personal hopes for the future. As a completely love sick fool, it was the best project to gravitate towards because that was where Allura was. It had taken some time after the war, some time for her to let Lotor back in and for them to work together again romantically and otherwise, but things were good now. At least, Lotor hoped for them to be. He’d respect Allura’s wishes no matter what, but he couldn’t deny that it’d be nice to know her love again, to at least be friends again. There were some things that would never be the same, for better or worse, but for now he was happy that they were able to get to this point.

When Lotor’s ship touched down and he stepped out, Allura was there to greet him with a small smile. Her eyes were tired and her normally impeccable bun was a tad frizzy, the sleeves of her pink flannel shirt were rolled up to the elbows and stained with dirt. She was far from the prim, royal princess that the universe had once regarded her as— a quiet but headstrong girl who was always clean and elegant— but rather a passionate, ambitious hard worker, and just that made her look more ethereal to Lotor than any tiara would.

“Lotor,” Allura said, eyes wide in surprise but a small smile on her lips as she lifted two crates. “What a surprise to see you here. Was there something that you needed?”

He looked down shyly, taking two crates from the pile as well and following Allura towards a small building at the bottom of the hill. The place that they were storing everything, Lotor assumed. “Well actually,” he began, then cleared his throat. “I wish to help you rebuild Altea. I know that with everything that has happened you may not wan me here, and if that’s so I’ll leave at once, but I truly believe in this. The colony, it was never truly Altea, just a shadow of what it might have been like, but this. There is astounding potential here, in this project, and I want to help make it a place worthy of Alteans. If you allow me to.”

They stopped a few feet from the entrance of the building, where Romelle sat perched on a few crates with a clipboard as she obliviously whistled jaunty Altean ballads— suddenly something that Lotor regretted to bring to the colony if all those songs were just going to be slandered as this one was.

“Lotor,” Allura began, her brows furrowed. “Of course you’re welcome here, you have just as much of a right to be here as any of us do. She looked out towards a group of young Alteans playing with a ball. “There is much to be done and we’d love your help doing it all. Beyond just moving boxes, that is. _I_ would love you to be here for it.”

Though Lotor liked to believe himself to be someone who had a firm grip on his emotions, he couldn’t help but blush as he stammered out, “Thank you very much, Allura. I appreciate it.” Their fingers brushed as Allura stepped forward and took the crates from Lotor easily, and he awkwardly trailed after her the rest of the way to the supplies building.

For the next few hours Lotor helped Allura unload several shipments. For a brief time Lance, who was dropping some things off from the Garrison, had stopped and helped for a but before he had to go back. Not too far into it Lotor’s arms and back were beginning to ache and he’d had to pull his hair back into a ponytail, but he didn’t mind too much. He and Allura had pleasant conversation about their hopes for New Altea and the people on it, and every time that she shot him that fond, happy smile, there was a strong fluttering in Lotor’s chest that he could not deny.

Once the last of the crates were in the warehouse, Allura collapsed against one of them heavily and beamed at Lotor. The smile was radiant, and he couldn’t help but let his eyes linger as she began to speak. “Thank you greatly for your help today,” Allura said. “I can’t imagine how long it might have taken were it just me and Romelle today.”

Lotor shook his head. “It was no problem, really. Besides, you did most of the work yourself, I think. I practically just followed you to the ships and back.”

It had been surreal to watch her carry all of those boxes without even a sign of discomfort or weariness, to smile and laugh as she did it. Lotor had gotten a bit more used to it by the third load, though every time she lifted them he was reminded that she was a paladin of Voltron once. He’d never underestimated her strength or brilliance, but the spirit and enthusiasm was that of someone who protected and saved the universe multiple times.

Lotor had never loved anyone as he’d loved Allura, in the long life that he had lived. She wasn’t the first, but he was almost confident that she was the last. There was something special about her, in the way that she laughed and the way that she talked to other visiting aliens and Alteans with a kindness that seemed to draw people in and bring a smile to their lips. In the way that she was so determined to help her people be set up to live the very best that they were able to and the way that she hugged Pidge and Hunk when they touched down. Lotor watched it all with a small, awed smile that was probably glaringly obvious to everyone around them.

After the complications that had come from the war, he knew that Allura would need some time before he told her again, before he reconfessed and offered that they tried again. But it was fine, Lotor would be able to wait.

Allura shook her head, letting out a small laugh. Warmth bloomed in Lotor’s chest as he watched her and eventually joined in. This was not how he’d expected things to go once his father was finally taken out of power, he didn’t think that he would feel so content with something so calm and domestic, but perhaps this was how it was supposed to be all along. Flashiness and combat had never suited him, not when sitting in a warehouse watching the sunset with the girl he was in love with was so much better.

Lotor was taken by surprise when suddenly Allura’s fingers came up to his face and she gently brushed aside a stray piece of hair. Though her cheeks were now tinted by a blush, her eyes never left Lotor’s as he let out a small, awed breath. She did not pull away. Rather, they stood there in silence, completely frozen and staring. Time had stopped and the universe had faded from Lotor’s mind— for the first time in a very long time, his mind was completely quiet, only one thought lingering. Allura.

A part of him was screaming, frustrated and wondering what the hell they were doing. Was she toying with him? Was there actually something more than just the strong bond that came from being an Altean eager to rebuild their society, more than the beginning of friendship and forgiveness in that smile? Lotor was not sure, but he didn’t really care much right now. Not when Allura was looking at him without an ounce of weariness, her hair a pale gold and skin a warm bronze against the setting sun like some sort of ethereal being. And really, she was one, wasn’t she?

There was a part of Lotor who wanted to lean forward, to pull her into a kiss and tell her how much he loved her, how much he admired her and wanted her in his life. But instead he waited, staring at Allura in the same amazement that he always did, waiting. He was not in any rush for a reply, for an explanation or a kiss— he was waiting for nothing though still waiting for something, whatever that might’ve been. He was in no rush, he was content to wait and see what their fate might be. The choice would be all hers, all hers, and Lotor would not hurry her into something she did not want.

Finally Allura spoke, her voice barely over a whisper but still raw with emotion. “During this war, many things have happened. Some I will cherish for the rest of my life, others I would rather forget. On both sides of it there is you, Lotor. You have hurt me deeply, you have hurt my teammates— my family. Though I have loved you as well. I still do. What we do from here, I do not know, but I hope that we’ll be able to figure it out together if it’s what you want.”

She smiled again, and this time Lotor did not hesitate to lean in again, his lips catching Allura’s gently as he pulled her in for a kiss which she was quick to return. It was slow and unsure, though it was clear how much emotion was poured into it from both of them. When they pulled away only moments later, Lotor’s cheeks were flushed as he cleared his throat and nodded. “Yes. I would like that very much,” he said.

Allura laughed and tilted her head, an unrecognizable look in her eyes. “Good, I was hoping that you would,” she said, then stepped back a bit. “Now that we’ve got that settled, you can come with me and help to serve evening meal with me, yes?” Without waiting for an answer, Allura tossed an apron at Lotor, who looked at it curiously.

He merely shrugged and began to follow Allura back down towards the buildings. Perhaps scooping up what Lance had called mashed potatoes and putting it onto hundreds of plates was not the ideal way to spend his evening, but he didn’t mind it too much. It was working towards making a new, better Altea, one beyond what he could have imagined when he’d began the colony. And if Allura would continue to shoot him that shy but somehow confident smile over her shoulder, yeah, Lotor would not mind doing this at all.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and happy (early) Valentines Day! exchanges are always kind of scary for me but i hope that this was alright anyway :D to the 2 of yall wondering when ill be back to my normal less deep shit -- soon probably. my wrist is currently in a brace and event pieces have deadlines so things are.... interesting. anyway yeah hope this was good leave a comment or kudos if you'd like have a great day/night/whatever and bye
> 
> catch me on [tumblr](http://adverbialstarlight.tumblr.com/) if you want to kill your eyes with their shitty update or [twitter](https://twitter.com/adverbialnouns) if yu want to kill your brain with my random RTs and complaints about my shitty joints


End file.
